The Prince of Tennis: Tezuka Kunimitsu
by keira1110
Summary: This is how the story goes if Tezuka was not injured and Ryoma is not the wonder boy who play tennis like a god.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This is a fiction written by a FAN. I'm only borrowing the characters from their original creator and I'm certainly not making any profit from this.

Prologue : My Granpa is a Judo Master!

Dark brown eyes stared impassively at the enraged senior yelling at him from across the net. He didn't so much as blink when the burly humiliated guy brought up his racket, fully intending to hit and probably broke the younger boy's skinny left arm.

What happened next will be permanently engraved in the memories of his fellow teammates and probably be the reason why he didn't encounter anymore trouble with jealous _sempai_s.

One second the racket was coming down swiftly towards Tezuka's arm and next thing they knew, a body was being threw across the court, hitting the hard surface with a thud. It happened so fast that no one, save for Inui as he never missed anything, could exactly tell how it came to be.

No one dared to move and help the groaning senior seeing the dark look on Tezuka's normally expressionless face. His eyes were flashing angrily with a hint of disappointment as he loudly announced his decision to quit the team.

Beneath his cool exterior, Tezuka was more than a little shaken at the thought of a _racket_ hitting his arm. He might be matured for his age but he was still very young and naive to believe that everyone who play tennis love and respect the sport as much as he did. It never crossed his innocent mind that someone would ever try to hurt him with a racket.

"Now, now... what is happening here?" a familiar voice came over the hushed area, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Yamato-_buchou _was grateful for the dark glasses covering his eyes as his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. One of the non-regular third year,Takesue, was lying on the court groaning in pain while everyone only watched in silence...and is that fear he saw in everyone's eyes?

He sighed inwardly when his eyes rested on his prized freshman who was standing quietly over the groaning body. He knew this day will come sooner or later. With his talent, it was just a matter of time before trouble come to him. But he didn't really expect things to turn out like this.

"Everyone, 100 laps around the ground," Yamato said calmly, snapping everyone from their stupor. He then ordered two of the regulars to bring Takesue to the infirmary while keeping an eye on the grim-faced freshman.

"Even though it was only for a short time..." Tezuka said respectfully, all prepared to quit the team.

_"Zannen desu ne_... I was just thinking of letting you take part in this coming ranking tournament..." Yamato let his sentence hang meaningfully, inwardly smiling when he saw the interested look on Tezuka's face. "I was hoping you'll help the team in the coming tournament. There was not much I can do even as the captain. After all I did lose to you yesterday. But even so, I never give up the dream of going to the nationals. And now that Seigaku has you, Tezuka_-kun_, I was hoping you'll lead us and help fulfilling the dream."

"I..." Tezuka's decision to quit was clearly swayed by the _buchou' _s words.After all, it was his dream to bring Seigaku to the nationals. And furthermore, he had a promise to fulfill and Oishi will be disappointed if he quit now.

"I'm sure you don't have to worry about your _sempai_s anymore after today," Yamato said with a slight grin. The fear and respect he saw in everyone's eyes when they were looking at an enraged Tezuka were real and he was sure they will only grow to respect him more when they saw him in the court."Now, start running before the day's over."

With a slight bow Tezuka put his bag down and ran after his fellow teammates, leaving a grinning _buchou _in his wake.

**

* * *

**

"Tezuka_-kun_," Tezuka paused on his work to looked up questioningly at Inui. Around them, he noticed the other freshmen had stopped from their own work cleaning up the courts to look at him. "We were glad you didn't suffer any injury today. It would be fatal to your career as tennis player if you had let Takesue-_sempai _hit your good arm."

"Yeah, my heart nearly stopped when he brought his racket down and you didn't move," Kikumaru Eiji said with a cute pout on his lips, showing his distress over the incident. "And Oishi had stomach ache because he worried about you too much."

Tezuka stood there not knowing what to say to his friends. He never knew they would worry about him this much.

"Tezuka-_kun, _you don't have to feel guilty.We are your friends so it was only normal that we would be worried about you," the soft spoken Fuji Shusuke said quietly from beside him.

"Fuji-_kun _is right," added Inui while pushing his glasses up. Tezuka gulped soundlessly as they shone creepily and the grin on Inui's face was not helping at all. "But we (as in he and his note book) would love to know how you can do the move you did today. According to my data, it was called the _seoinage, _quite a difficult move in judo."

"Yeah nyaa... you were so fast I only saw him flying across the court," said Eiji excitedly.

"It was a wonder that a thin guy like you could throw someone who was more that 15 kg heavier than you over your shoulder," Inui said with a nod, his pencil tapping his opened notebook impatiently.

"I learned judo from my grandfather since I was 4, long before I took up tennis," Tezuka said in explanation. " Even now I still practice with him every morning before morning practice."

"_Ii data_..."Inui mumbled in response while his hand busy writing down the new information. "That explain the Judo Club's Captain persistence on getting you to join the club during our orientation week."

"But how would he knew about it?" the normally silent Kawamura asked quietly.He was looking at Tezuka in a new found respect and feeling a little closer to the aloof guy as he himself had been learning karate for years.

"He was my senior in primary school. I compete in a few judo tournament before I started playing tennis in my 4th year," answered Tezuka. He was getting a little uncomfortable at the look he was getting from his friends. "Let's finish this or the seniors will get angry."

At his words, the others quickly resumed their works but not without talking to each other about what they had learnt about Tezuka. Their praises didn't went unheard by the said person and the slight reddening on his usually expressionless face was forever written in a page of Inui's note book.

A/N: I hope this prologue give you guys a clear image on how I will write the story. This is without a doubt, an AU where the racket never hit Tezuka so he won't be _shouldering_ any injury in this story. In another note, I think you guys should know that I'm not really a big fan of Echizen Ryoma The Bratty Prince. There won't be any bashing as I'm not that immature but he won't be the main star who can never lose in MY story. So if you're reading this hoping he will be the main character, please don't bother. He got enough air time and worship in the series without ruining my FANFICTION. Hope that clear things up with everyone. Thanks for reading and NOT flaming me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ranking Tournament

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I noticed the misspelled names in prologue and fixed them. And also, I have a feeling the judo movement was kinda illogical as the offender didn't really move so there was less momentum but lets just ignore the detail and go on with the story.

"By the way Ryuzaki-_sensei, _didn't you have a student in mind?" Tezuka frowned slightly as he listened to the conversation going on behind him between the coach and his vice-captain, Oishi. He knew perfectly who they were talking about and he didn't particularly like the way they kept hinting.

"By our standards, 1st years are not allowed to enter the team until summer. Of course there is special case like Tezuka here," said Ryuzaki-_sensei, _purposedly rising her voice to gain Tezuka's attention. "Well, that's also for the captain to decide."

Glancing at Tezuka's stiff back, Ryuzaki-_sensei_ grinned smugly, perfectly sure Tezuka won't let a talented player wait until summer to join the regulars when the team need him to win the nationals.

But her pleased expression quickly turned to confusion when she finally saw the completed tables left on the desk by the stoic captain. Contrary to her and Oishi's beliefs, Echizen Ryoma was not on the list.

* * *

"And I was so sure the freshman would be in the tournament," Eiji was complaining loudly as they gathered in front of the notice board where the tournament tables were pasted. "So boring nyaa..." 

"Me too,I thought Tezuka will certainly grab the chance," said Oishi from beside his red-haired partner.

"I was hoping to get data on him during this tournament," Inui's deep voice came from behind them causing a few freshmen to jumped and screamed in surprise. Used to his creepiness, the older members only nodded in greeting.

"I wonder why? He was quite interested in the freshman when he played Arai yesterday," Oishi said with a slight frown. He was sure he and Ryuzaki_-sensei _succeed on convincing Tezuka yesterday.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think Echizen is ready for the responsibility," Tezuka's voice came clearly over the noise, gaining everyone's attention. "I know most of you think he is good enough but i disagree. As what I told the coach just now, a regular must have a sense of responsibility to the team. And as Echizen and the other freshmen had only joined the club less than a week, I don't think this is the right time for him to take part on the ranking tournament."

"Che!" Echizen Ryoma, who had been listening from his position leaning against a tree, snorted loudly in a clear disrespect to the captain. Tugging on his cap, he only glanced challengingly at the captain before stalking away with a mumbled _'mada mada dane'. _

"Wow, what a rude brat," Eiji said with a grin, clearly enjoying the freshman's attitude. "He's different nyaa."

"Without element of surprise, I think it's safe enough to say there won't be much changes," Fuji said as he joined the other 3rd years in their small gathering around the notice board. "But of course,we can always look forward to see how far each of us had developed during the spring break."

"Fuji is right of course,"nodded Tezuka solemnly.Ordering everyone to gather, the tournament began soon without a hitch.

* * *

"I wonder why Ryoma-_kun _is not playing," Sakuno said questioningly as she watched the boys' club members playing against each other." He is so much better than most of them." 

"The seniors must be jealous of him.That's why they don't let him play," her friend, Tomo-chan, said loudly with a disdainful sniff. Ignoring the shocked look on Sakuno's face, she continued just as loudly. "It is so obvious that Ryoma-_sama _is the best and they surely won't win without him."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Horio yelled angrily at the annoying girl. "Echizen might be good but the _sempai_s are so much better.Why,they do went to national last year without Echizen. And even though they only made it to second round, Tezuka-_buchou _never lose and that mean he's very good."

"Well said Horio-_kun,_" a gentle voice came from behind them, startling the 5 freshmen. Fuji smiled down at them before fixing his attention on the matches in front of them. "I'm sure your friend is very good but I think it's better if you don't go around disparaging the other players in favor of your hero-worshiping."

The girls bent their heads down at the gentle scolding while Horio puffed his chest proudly.

"So, when will _buchou _let Ryoma-_kun_ play?" Kachiro asked timidly after a little hesitation.

"When he thinks he's ready for the responsibility," answered Fuji still smiling."I think, Tezuka didn't want to use him as a tool for victory but rather wished to make him a part of the team first."

"I think you're right Fuji-_sempai_," Kachiro said, nodding solemnly. "Ryoma-_kun_ is not a team player right now."

"You guys are sure bright," praised Fuji. Noticing the time, he left the group of freshmen to play his own match. He nodded at Oishi as he passed by the anxious vice-captain. The freshmen's conversation had gained more attentions than they were aware of and the regulars, especially Oishi, were quick to notice the hostile looks on some of the non-regulars faces. Echizen's attitude was bad enough to attract unpleasant attentions without his friends adding more to fuel it. He certainly hope non of the club members will act thoughtlessly and gained Tezuka's disapproval. The stoic captain can be very scary when angered.

* * *

"Why?" Ryoma questioned the taller teen in front of him, his big eyes staring defiantly. "You know I am good enough to join the team." 

Tezuka sighed inwardly as he looked down on the proud freshman. Most of the club members were already gone leaving the regulars and a few freshmen who were busy cleaning up. Echizen had confronted him a few times these past few days and he had been giving the same answer every time.

"And don't give the same bullshit that I'm not ready.I know I'm more than ready to take on some middle-schooler amateurs," Ryoma said just as Tezuka opened his mouth.

"You're not ready until you learn that tennis is not a brawl to show who is stronger,"snapped the stoic captain. The other regulars who had been doing their own extra practices turned to look at their direction as though they could feel the tension between the two. "I've heard from Ryuzaki-_sensei _about your confrontation with the high-school student and I've seen you on your 1st day in the club."

"Isn't that what it is?What's wrong with showing them I'm so much better than them.They started it anyway," replied Ryoma uncaring. "Are you scared I'm better than you?"

"I see," Tezuka sighed at the boy's response. "I might as well show you what tennis is to me.And to Seigaku."

"Tezuka?" Oishi, who had been standing worriedly a few feet behind him, called out questioningly.

"1st year, set up court A!" Tezuka ordered a couple of freshmen nearby as he grabbed his own racket. Turning to look at his friend, he nodded reassuringly. "It won't take long Oishi. Tell the others they can go ahead. I'll take care of the key."

"That's not it," Oishi said quickly in response. "Are you sure it's ok to have a match without telling Ryuzaki-_sensei _first?"

"She will be ok with it," replied Tezuka confidently. Signaling to the freshman, they took their position in the court. "Oishi, do you mind?" he asked, motioning to the referee seat with a slight movement of his chin.

"Ah..." Oishi mumbled hesitantly. He sighed heavily as he noticed the others gathering around to watch the impromptu match.

"_Sugoi_!" Horio exclaimed loudly as Tezuka smashed the ball into Echizen's court, taking another set. "Tezuka-_buchou_ is certainly the best.!"

"I can't believe Ryoma-kun is losing that badly," Kachiro said disbelievingly. To their right, the regulars were talking to themselves while their eyes focused on the match.

"You guys are lucky," Momoshiro said good-naturedly as he came to stand behind the group of wide-eyed freshmen. "It's not often that _buchou_ played during practices. Look carefully now."

"Tezuka is only using about half of his skill,maybe less," Fuji said quietly, gaining their attentions. Next to him, Inui was nodding in agreement while his hand busy writing on his note book. "But Echizen has great potential. Next time won't be this easy I'm sure."

As expected, Tezuka had easily crushed Echizen, leaving him slumped on the hard concrete to swallow the bitter defeat. Looking down on the crushed boy, Tezuka calmly told him to realize his full potential and lead Seigaku to victory in the future.

* * *

After the fateful match, Echizen became the regulars' favorite practice partner and was often seen playing against the best members of the club during practice hour even though he was not one. Tezuka, however, keep refusing his request for a rematch much to his frustration. 

"The kid sure is good for the team," commented Ryuzaki-_sensei_ as she watched the team practicing. Beside her, Tezuka nodded slightly in agreement. "So when will you let him be a regular? He's obviously better than most of our player."

Tezuka didn't say anything to answer her but instead yelled to the arguing Momoshiro and Kaidoh to run laps.

A/N: I had the _mysterious_ match between Tezuka and Echizen when I wrote this chapter. The one where he told him to be the pillar, remember? Despite this chapter, I won't be writing this story along the series time line. Don't worry,this won't be another blow by blow repeat of the series. And remember this is an AU so I got to twist some facts to my own desire.


End file.
